A Vacation?
by ImagineDragons1997
Summary: When Kiruna (aka Alice or Sweden's little sister) get's a rude awakening on morning by none other than her friends America and Hungary, she get's bribed to go on vacation. But what did they bribe her with? And what will happen between her and Lovino? Bad summary, i know, but please read. Rated M for later chapters. Lovino/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: A Long Trip

It was 5 in the morning when i heard pounding on my door. I groaned and grabbed my baseball bat that was beside my bed, ready to smack whoever was doing the knocking. I opened the door and got knocked to the floor by none other than the oh-so-annoying Alfred and Elisabeta. Don't give me wrong, i liked Alfred, and Elisabeta and I were best friends, but when they did things like this, it was really hard not to knock them upside the head.

"Hey Ally!" Alfred yelled in my ear.

My name was Alice Oxenstierna; personification of Kiruna and Sweden's sister.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." I snapped.

He yelped and got off me, along with Elisabeta. I sighed and got off the ground, dusting myself off. I shut the door and sat on the couch beside Alfred, who already made himself at home in my tiny apartment. Elisabeta sat down afterwards.

"Obviously you both are unaware that it is 5 AM and that i am _not _morning person. So you better start talking before i beat you into oblivion." I said, swinging the bat.

"We just came to invite you on a vacation!" Elisabeta said.

"That couldn't have waited until morning?" I asked annoyed.

"No, cause we're leaving today at 9!" Alfred cheered.

"And you couldn't have given me a few days notice!?" I asked angrily.

"Well, if i did, i figured you would have said no..." He replied.

"You're damn right i would've! And i'm saying no now." I replied.

"Please!" They both begged in unison.

"No, forget it. I'm not going!" I huffed.

"Please, Ally! It will be fun! We're going to spend the weekend at a beach resort!" He cheered.

"Why do you keep saying "we"? Who's "we"?" I asked.

"Oh, just you, me, Hungary, China, Japan, Italy, Spain, Austria, Germany, Russia, France, England, Prussia, Greece..." He trailed off listing names.

"What!? How the hell did you get everybody to come!?" I asked amazed.

"Well, a few agreed to come, and some, well, that was a bit trickier. But i rented us all a bus for the weekend! So please come!" He said, going back to begging.

"Hmm...Still, no!" I replied.

"But...Romano will be there..." Alfred cooed.

_'Damn it! I should have never told Alfred i liked Lovino!'_ I mentally cursed.

"Fine. I'll come." I said, sighing in defeat.

"YAY!" They both cheered, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"If you don't get off me within 2 seconds, i will hurt you so bad you won't be walking for a week." I growled.

They both let go of me and grabbed each other in fear.

"W-Well, I'll s-see y-you at m-my place t-tomorrow t-then." Alfred stuttered.

"Yeah. B-Bye." Elisabeta said, getting dragged out the door by Alfred.

I shut the door behind them, and locked it just i case of anymore "visits." I checked the time and saw it was almost 6. I figured seeing's how i wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, i might as well start packing. After i finished packing, i had a shower and got ready. When i looked over at the clock, i noticed it was 8 AM. I sighed and grabbed my things before venturing to Alfred's house. Once i got there, i could see a huge bus blocking most of his house. As i approached the bus, i saw all the countries there, just like he had said. Few were happy about the trip, some were tired, and even more looked angry. Before i could board the bus, i was attacked hugged by someone. I looked up and saw Elisabeta.

"I'm so glad you came!" She cheered.

I grumbled and put my things in the luggage compartment before boarding the bus. Even though the bus was tall and huge on the outside, it was a little cramped on the inside, with only about 9-10 seats. Seeing's how the back was filled, i decided to sit near the front by myself, because i knew Elisabeta wanted to sit near Austria. I didn't mind too much, i knew she had a crush on him; but i didn't want to sit by myself, especially considering the Bad Touch Trio was scrunched in the seat behind me.

"Kesesese~ I see you decided to come along for the trip, Alice." Prussia laughed.

"Ohonhon~ I know. Maybe we will share the same room together." France chimed in. "And if you like, the same bed."

"Leave Alice alone, you-a stupido bastards!" Someone yelled before i could protest.

I turned around to see Lovino standing there, looking furious.

"Come on, stupid ragazza!" He said, grabbing my hand and making me sit somewhere else.

He put me in the window seat and growled towards them.

"Lovino, thank you for that." I said to him.

"Whatever ragazza." He grumbled.

I reached over and hugged him, causing him to go as red as a tomato. I giggled and pulled away, just as Feliciano and Germany sat down in the seat in front of us.

"Vee~ Ciao Alice!" Feli said in his bubbly tone.

"Feliciano! Hi!" I said, standing up to hug him.

Once i sat back down, he wouldn't stop talking a mile a minute to me, Lovino, and Germany. I could tell that Ludwig and Lovino were getting annoyed, but i didn't really mind.

"Alright! Is everybody ready for the most awesome trip ever!?" Alfred cheered, causing everybody to look towards him.

Feli cheered while everybody else just grumbled or complained. He ignored them all and started to drive.

"By the way, it's going to be a 2 hour drive!" Alfred said once his house was way out of view.

Suddenly the bus was in an uproar. England, Prussia, and even Germany were cursing at Alfred, Japan was furious, China was shocked, Spain and Lovino had started throwing tomatoes that they had brought on the bus in his direction, Feli was screaming at the top of his lungs in total panic, Austria was angry, but even more mad he didn't have a piano to express his anger, Elisabeta ducked for cover at the flying tomatoes almost hitting her in the face, France was sobbing for God knows what reason, Greece had of course fallen asleep, Russia was enjoying the show with his usual creepy smile on his face, and Alfred was trying to desperately dodge the flying objects and also trying to drive. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, while putting my feet up. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Packing Up

We finally got to the resort and got off the bus. Alfred was cut and almost purple with bruises and most people who had gotten involved, had ripped clothing and a few bruises too. I grabbed my luggage from the compartment and shook my head. I walked inside with everybody else and Alfred checked us all in. Apparently the entire top floor was reserved for us. As much as i didn't want to go on this trip, i was going to try to make the best of it; i mean, it must have taken Alfred a lot of work and effort for all of this.

"Alright everybody! Let's get a room and get settled! Then we can go to the beach!" Alfred cheered.

Little did we know, Alfred already picked out our rooms for us. Greece was with Japan, Prussia was with Austria, England was with France, Russia was by himself, Alfred was with China, Italy was with Germany, Elisabeta was with me, and Spain was with Romano.

"What the Hell, Alfred!? You put me in a room with this bloody wanker!" England complained.

"Veah, and vhy is the awesome me stuck vith the piano vreak?" Prussia chimed in.

"Shut up, you bird vreak! If i vad my piano vight now, i vould express how angry i am!" Austria growled.

"SEE!?" Prussia yelled, pointing at Austria.

"Yeah, and i am not very comfortable in the same room with...well, you." China added.

By now everybody but Feli, Elisabeta, and I, had started to complain about their temporary roommates.

"Hey! Everybody just calm down!" Alfred said to the angry crowd. "Look, the reason i set it up this way is so we can all get to know each other better; socialize with people we don't normally talk to. Are you all so shallow that you can't spend a couple of days of talking to new people?"

There was a moment of silence as everybody looked around at each other.

"Yes, now let's leave." England said, causing almost everyone to agree.

"If you guys don't like your roommates, you can always be mine, da?" Russia chimed in.

After that, everybody quickly scurried off to their rooms, leaving Alfred, Russia, and I out in the hall.

"Wow, thanks Russia!" Alfred exclaimed.

"It was my pleasure." Russia said bowing.

"Alright, the beach in 5 guys, so hurry up!" Alfred yelled down the hall, as i walked into my room.

I unpacked my things and got changed into my two piece swimsuit, while Elisabeta got changed as well. As the two of us grabbed our towels, and the giant beach umbrella we planned to bring, there was a bang on the door.

"Hey, hurry up guys! This hero can't wait forever!" Alfred yelled from the other side of the door.

Elisabeta and I rolled our eyes and walked out into the hall. Most of the other countries had already gone up a head, so Elisabeta and I trailed behind. All of a sudden, i was tackle hugged from behind; i could already tell who it was.

"Hey Feli!" I laughed.

"Vee~ How'd you-a know it-a was-a me?" He asked, getting off my back.

"You're the only one who attack hugs me whenever you see me." I laughed.

"Ugh! Come-a on you-a two!" Someone yelled from behind Feli.

I looked behind him to see Lovino and Ludwig coming towards us.

"Hey Lovi!" I cheered, giving him a hug.

"G-Get off-a me, s-stupid ragazza! And don't-a call me Lovi!" He yelled, squirming out of my hug.

"Fratello, don't be so-a mean to Alice!" Feli whined.

"S-Shut up, Idiota fratello!" Lovino yelled.

"It doesn't matter, now! Let's hurry up and get to the beach before Alfred sends Russia to get us." Elisabeta chimed in.

We all shuttered and started to walk. Once we got to the beach, i gaped in amazement; it was beautiful. And what was even better was that Alfred had somehow managed to reserve half the beach for us. Elisabeta and I set up our umbrella and towels and laid down in the shade. That was, until Austria came over and took Elisabeta away. I couldn't really blame her or him; everyone knew they liked each other, except for those two. I sighed and laid back down, until i heard some snickering coming from close by me. My eyes shot open, and I saw Prussia and France walking towards me. Shit. I went to get up and leave, but was pulled back down in my seat by them on either side of me.

"Kesesese~ Vhere do you vhink vou're going?" Prussia asked.

"Away from you two." I replied getting up, only to be pulled back down.

"We're pretty fun. Why don't you stay for a while?" France added.

"Hmm, that's tempting. But still no." I retorted.

As i went to get away once more, i was pulled back in my spot. I squirmed as they started to crowd around me. They started tracing circles around my stomach, and trying to remove the straps from my bikini top. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth; so i bit their hands. They yelped and pulled their hands away, glaring at me. Oh shit, i thought. They started to get rougher, putting my towel over my mouth to muffle my screams. Things started to get worse, and i realized there was nothing i could do to stop them. I was so terrified, that the sound of my own heartbeat was all i could here. I shut my eyes and waited for what would happen next, but it never came. All their weight that was on me, had lifted. I opened my eyes and gasped at what i saw. Prussia and France lying on the ground, bleeding severely; Lovino standing over top of them, panting heavily, with blood stained on his knuckles and wrists.

"Leave. Now." Was all he said when the two went scurrying away.

I turned back to Lovino, just staring at him in shock. He turned to face me, glaring daggers. Before i knew it, he had grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my room, slamming the door behind him.

"Lovino, thank-"

"Don't-a say a word." He cut me off angrily, looking away from me.

"But, Lovino-"

"No, don't-a! You-a know what-a they would've done-a to you-a if I-a hadn't been there!?" He grabbed my shoulders tightly, still not looking at me. "If I-a wasn't walking by-a, they would've had-a their-a way with-a you!"

"L-Lovino..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"I...I just-a wished-a i could've been-a there sooner." He said.

"Lovino, stop!" I said, forcing him to face me. "Look, you may not have been there when it started, but at least you were there to stop it. So, thank you."

I squirmed out of his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

"For-a the rest-a of this vacation, you're-a not leaving-a my sight." He whispered.

I started to laugh, which made him jerk away in confusion.

"What is-a so funny!?" He demanded.

"Well, it's going to be kind of hard to stay in your line of vision, because we're in different rooms." I chuckled.

"Fine-a. From-a now on, you're-a sleeping in-a my room." He said blankly.

"See what I...Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"You're-a right. I-a can't know if you're-a okay if I-a can't-a see you. So, fratello will-a sleep in-a your-a room, and Hungary can-a sleep in-a Russia's room, while-a Russia moves into Germany's room." He replied.

"Oh no, it's okay. You really don't have to go through all that trouble-"

"You stupid ragazza! Do you-a want those perverts to finish-a what they-a started!?" He asked.

"Of course not, but I-"

"Well-a then quit-a arguing, and-a get your-a things packed!" He cursed, opening the door.

"Okay. And hey, Lovino?" I called after him.

He sighed and turned around.

"What is it, ragazza?"

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, again. For everything." I said.

"W-Whatever, r-ragazza." He stuttered.

As he was turning away, i could have sworn there was a pink hue to his cheeks; but i wasn't able to tell, as he slammed the door in my face. I sighed to myself and sat down on my bed, taking one more look around my room. Well, i guess i better pack up.

* * *

Sorry i didn't update for awhile, but i'm getting close to finishing the story! Just bare with me, please. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Complete

I had explained the situation to Feli, Elisabeta, Russia, and Germany, and they understood about the short-notice room switch. Hungary and even Germany wanted to beat up France and Prussia, but with the help of Russia, I convinced them not to. I had set my stuff down on the floor beside my new bed, and laid down, burying my face into the pillow. After a few minutes of lying like that, i turned back around onto my back and noticed Lovino had entered the room, and was sitting on the opposite bed, turning on the television. "You were lying here, weren't you?" I asked. "I don't-a remember. Why-a?" He asked in his usual tsundere tone. "Because it smells like you, and i like your scent." I replied. "W-What? Y-You can't j-just g-go around s-saying things l-like that, r-ragazza." He stuttered. But i like your smell! You smells nice." I giggled, rolling all over the bed. "Silly ragazza." He sighed. He continued to go back to watching T.V, when i jumped on his bed and laid beside him, startling him. "Ah! W-What are y-you d-doing, y-you s-stupid r-ragazza!?" He yelled in a shaky voice. "I already told you, i like your scent. It's nice." I replied. "That-a still doesn't give-a you-a the-a right to sleep in-a my-a bed, ragazza!" He yelled. I sat up and looked at him, tears brimming my eyes. "I told you I'd be too much trouble. I'm sorry. I'll just go." I said, getting off the bed and grabbing my bag. Suddenly, i felt his arms snake around my waist, and pull me into his lap in a tight hug. "I'm-a sorry, alright? You-a can-a sleep in-a my-a bed. Just, please-a don't-a leave, ragazza." He said. "Apology accepted. And i wouldn't leave, Lovino. What gives you that idea?" I asked. He pulled away from the hug, but still hung his hands limply on my waist. His head was down, and his bangs were covering his eyes so i couldn't see them. "My fratello..." He mumbled. "You mean Feli? Lovino, what are you talking about?" I asked, now totally confused. He snapped his head up at me, tears forming in his eyes, but the same angry look was plastered on his face. "Don't-a deny it, Alice! I-a know you-a like my-a fratello, everyone does! He has-a always been the fun and bubbly one, the one everybody-a notices and cares about! The one who-a has always gotten everything he's ever wanted-a, including you-a!" He yelled, turning away from me. "Lovino, i don't like Feli-" "Don't-a try to-a pity me, Alice!" He cut me off. "God damn it, Lovino! Don't interrupt me and don't put words in my mouth! Yes, i like Feli as a friend, but no, i do not love him. The only one i love is you, but you're too oblivious to see that!" I exclaimed. His body jerked around and stood up to face me. "Oh-a, really? You-a love me? Now-a, i don't-a believe that, because that's way too-a good to be-a true. Just-a leave-a me alone, jerk." He retorted. "If i didn't love you, would i do this?" I asked, walking towards him. I didn't even give him a chance to respond, as i pushed him up against the wall and smashed my lips against his. His eyes went wide, and what seemed like forever, he finally started to kiss back. Soon the need for air was too great and pulled apart, resting my forehead against his. "No, I-a suppose you-a wouldn't." He panted. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more, but before i could, he turned the tables so i was pinned against the wall. But instead of going for my lips, he attacked my neck, trailing butterfly kisses up and down until he found my spot. I let out a small moan, hoping he hadn't heard; but he bit down on that spot, which told me otherwise. I moaned even louder and grinded my hips against his, causing him to groan. He was starting to get rougher as he snaked his hands inside my shirt. My hands were up to no good too, as they slide up to his soft hair and gave a light tug on his oh-so forbidden curl. He groaned and laid me on the bed, panting and hovering above me. "D-Don't-a do t-that, r-ragazza." He warned. I giggled and gave it another tug, only rougher this time. This seemed to send him into a frenzy as his lips were on mine once more, tugging my shirt over my head to reveal my bare chest. I tried to cover up, but he pushed my hands away. "Don't-a hide from-a me, Alice. You are-a so bella..." He trailed off. He kissed from my neck, to my shoulder, and downwards until he got to my chest. He licked and nibbled on both of them, causing me to tug his hair, and curl, in pleasure. He groaned and continued downwards until he reached the beginning of my bottoms. He slowly pulled them down, leaving me only in my panties. He licked back up my stomach until his lips met mine once more, allowing me to pull off his shirt and feel up his chest. Such a simple action caused him to groan, and i loved it. He helped me pull his pants off, leaving us both in our underwear. His body slip back down to my panties and took them off with his teeth. He threw them away and took a minutes to look my body over, before his tongue entered me. I gasped at the sudden action, but as he removed his tongue and entered a finger, i moaned. Loud. That's when he added another finger, making me grabbed the sheets underneath me tightly and moan his name. He started to go faster, until i was close to my climax. Just before i did, he pulled out, causing me to whimper from the loss of contact. He smirked and licked his fingers, before pulling off his underwear and positioning himself at my entrance. "Are you-a sure about-a this, bella?" He asked huskily. "Yes i am. I love you Lovino." I whispered. "Ti amo, bella." Was all he said, before he pushed himself in me. Intense amounts of pain came flooding to me, and i dug my nails into his back. He stayed completely still and let me adjust. Once the pain seemed to subside, i gave him a nod to move. He began moving at a slow and steady pace, making pleasure wash away the pain. I began moaning and panting, wrapping my legs around his waist. "L-Lovi...F-Faster!" I commanded, tugging his curl roughly. And he was more than happy to oblige, as he started thrusting in and out of me wildly. It was all pure bliss; he started going even harder and deeper, making the bed shake as rapid as our body movements. Soon i felt a knot in my stomach, signaling i was close. "L-Lovi...! I-I'm g-going t-to..." "M-Me t-too, r-ragazza..." He moaned back. Moments after that, we came together, leaving him to collapse on the bed next to me. After we caught our breath, he pulled me into his chest. I snuggled into his chest and began to drift off into sleep. But before i could, Lovino kissed my forehead and whispered 'Ti amo'.

* * *

The next morning we woke up in each others arms and smiled, and he asked me to be his. I said yes and kissed him when there was a knock on the door. It was Alfred telling us to get ready and pack up. We quickly got dressed and scrabbled for our things, then came out. When we left our room, almost everyone was gone, except for Feli and Ludwig. They greeted us and we all walked to the bus, Lovino and i holding hands. The entire time i was amazed by how calm and relaxed he seemed to be today; he hadn't yelled or smacked anybody by the time we were sitting down on the bus. He actually seemed happy. Once everybody was in the bus, Alfred hopped on board and began to drive; but something seemed different. As usual, Greece was still sleeping, and Russian was still, well, Russia, but everybody else seemed to have changed. England and France had seemed to have gotten to the first-name basis, and didn't argue the entire bus ride, Prussia wasn't talking about how awesome he was every 5 seconds, Spain was conversing with Japan and China, and before we boarded the bus, Hungary pulled me aside and told me Austria had asked her out. Everybody, for once in their entire lives, was at peace with everybody's company. And as for me and Lovino, well, i think for once in our lives, we feel complete.

* * *

Sorry for not writing in a while, so to make up for it, i wrote this long lemon/happy scene near the end. It did take a little while to write though, but i hoped you enjoyed it :3


End file.
